


Hot Tub Cuddle

by Rigel126



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bathtub, Comfort, Hanzo and Kuai Liang are married, Hanzo is the puppy husband, Kissing, Kuai is the grumpy husband, M/M, New! bonus porn ending, Old Married Couple, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Hanzo and Kuai have a soak in a hot tub together and have some serious conversations. UPDATE 13-June-2019: NEW BONUS PORN ENDING.





	1. Hot Tub Cuddle

After a long, tiring training session, Hanzo and Kuai went to the Shirai Ryu bathhouse for a shower and a dip in the bath. Hanzo cannonballed into the hot tub, splashing water everywhere.

“I’m not cleaning that up, Hanzo,” grumbled Kuai as he stepped into the pool, steam wafting into the air.

“Why are you in such a bad mood?” Hanzo sidled up beside Kuai and pulled him closer with a muscle-bound arm for a cuddle.

“I’m not in a bad mood, really. Just tired.” Kuai sighed and leaned his head against Hanzo’s broad shoulder, their bodies pressed against each other.

“Getting old?” Hanzo teased, fully expecting his husband to glare at him or give a biting retort.

Instead, Kuai sighed in resignation. “Yes.” Kuai hummed in satisfaction when Hanzo’s hand started massaging his shoulder. He cuddled closer against Hanzo. “I’ve been thinking… what will happen to us in the future? You are a wraith, practically immortal. I on the other hand am only human.”

“Not only human, my snowflake.” Hanzo kissed Kuai on the forehead. “You’re the sun and moon of my life, not to mention Earthrealm’s greatest defender.”

“Hah! Sweet talker. But more seriously, I’ll only get older with each passing year while you stay the same. I… I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want you to give up your life and happiness for me.” Kuai’s hand strayed to Hanzo’s hairy, muscular pectoral which was the size of a dinner plate; Kuai casually rubbed the muscle and played with the nipple. “What I want to say is… when the time comes that my age gets in the way of our relationship, I will understand if you leave me for another – mmph!”

Kuai’s eyes opened in shock when Hanzo suddenly shut him up with a deep kiss. Hanzo forced his tongue into Kuai’s mouth, pushing and pressing and insistent.

When Hanzo finally let Kuai go, Kuai was breathless, panting for air.

“I love _you_ , Kuai Liang.” Hanzo’s face was stern, earnest. “I love you today, tomorrow, the day after, all the way till death. I made that vow on our wedding day. And you know me, I never make a promise that I can’t keep.”

Kuai looked up at Hanzo, eyes glistening with emotion. “You stubborn fool. Why do you always do this to yourself?”

“Because I have you to watch out for me. You will, won’t you? Until death separates us?”

Kuai lowered his eyes and sighed.  “If that is what you desire, then I shall. Until death separates us.”

Hanzo shifted Kuai onto his lap and held the love of his life in his arms while they shared a long, tender kiss.

END


	2. Bonus Ending (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot tub cuddles can lead to sexy times. Here's a bonus porn ending for those of you who like muscle daddies smashing. DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 YEARS OLD. IF YOU ARE A MINOR, CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.

As the kiss continued and deepened, Kuai felt something hardening and pressing up against his thigh. He smiled against Hanzo’s lips and reached underwater, firmly grabbing onto Hanzo’s erection. It was massive and thick, to the point that Kuai’s fingers could not fully encircle its girth.

Hanzo gasped and groaned into their kiss when Kuai pushed back the foreskin and started fondling the bulbous, engorged glans. His boner throbbed even harder.

Kuai pulled back from the kiss and looked at Hanzo’s lusty face. Words were hardly needed at this point.

Water flowed from Kuai’s ripped and muscular body as he stood up, the droplets on his skin glistening and making him appear as a water deity in Hanzo’s eyes. Kuai straddled Hanzo’s lap, cupped Hanzo’s bearded jaw with both hands and attacked his lips again with a fierce passion.

Hanzo’s hands went crazy over Kuai’s body, feeling his firm bulging pecs, the vascular ridges on his flanks, the bubble butt and thick muscled thighs. Their stubbles scratched each other, the soft-but-harsh sensation threatening to start a fire.

Hanzo’s kiss separated from Kuai’s lips, but not his body. Hanzo nibbled his way down Kuai’s chin, to the throat and Adam’s apple which Kuai willingly exposed. Each bite, each bite elicited soft, moaning gasps from Kuai.

Emboldened, Hanzo continued his journey down to Kuai’s large pecs. He grabbed two meaty handfuls of them roughly and pressed his face into the cleavage, inhaling the warm moisture of Kuai’s scent hungrily.

Kuai seized Hanzo’s head and pressed him further in while Kuai flexed his mighty chest, trying to erotically smother Hanzo. Kuai felt himself rapidly getting hard as well until his dick tapped against Hanzo’s washboard abs. Hanzo’s own gargantuan boner teased Kuai’s butt cheeks, on the hunt for a hole to penetrate.

But Hanzo was able to suppress his animal instincts for the time being and kept kissing his way down Kuai’s body, loving the sweet sound of Kuai’s gasping and stifled moans. He brought Kuai’s body higher still and tasted Kuai’s hard erect cock.

“Hanzo…” moaned Kuai as his fingers tangled into Hanzo’s long hair. “Stop! If you don’t, I’ll… ah… Ah!”

Hanzo jammed a finger into Kuai’s ass and that set off Kuai, who came hard in Hanzo’s mouth. Kuai hung on for dear life onto Hanzo’s skull as he poured his cum into Hanzo’s sucking mouth.

“Hanzo… stop…” groaned Kuai. “Sensitive…”

Hanzo released Kuai’s cock and audibly swallowed the load in his mouth, eyes burning with undeniable desire for his husband. He herded Kuai out of the bathtub and onto all fours while Hanzo got behind Kuai and ate out his ass, pulling those round butt cheeks apart. Kuai bit onto his forearm to muffle his screams of pleasure.

Once satisfied that Kuai’s asshole was sufficiently wet, Hanzo ripped open a condom packet which he _did not_ conveniently have stashed nearby and sheathed himself up.

“Ready, darling?” Hanzo stroked Kuai’s waist and kissed him between the shoulder blades.

“Give it to me,” groaned Kuai.

Hanzo pushed in firmly; his massive cock worked its way into Kuai’s ass, forcing the sphincter to open like a blossoming flower. Kuai whimpered, his head hung low and eyes squeezed shut from the combination of pain and pleasure radiating from his rear end.

Hanzo was already overheated with lust by the time he managed to get into a steady pumping rhythm. He held Kuai’s hips tightly and shifted back, bringing Kuai along with him so that Kuai was sitting on Hanzo’s lap, his exposed cock stabbing up into the air.

“Kuai, I’m close,” groaned Hanzo, thrusting his hips into Kuai’s ass and messing up Kuai’s insides in a good way.

“M-me too… ngh…” Kuai started jerking himself off while Hanzo fondled his meaty pecs and pinched his nipples.

At last, the feelings could no longer be contained. Kuai tilted his head back on Hanzo’s muscular shoulder and came hard. Cum burst from his cock like a geyser, splattering jizz across the both of them and coating Kuai’s sweaty muscles. The tight, rhythmic squeezes of his ass muscles on Hanzo’s cock set him off and Hanzo blasted a loaded into Kuai. The load was too prolific for the condom to hold and backflowed down Hanzo’s bull balls.

Kuai collapsed against Hanzo, feeling tired and boneless from the ejaculation but supremely satisfied.

“Feeling better now?” Hanzo asked, his tone teasing as he teased Kuai’s ear with light nibbles.

“I… don’t know…” panted Kuai. “You fucked my brains out…”

Hanzo chuckled and kissed Kuai on the neck and shoulder, arms wrapped around Kuai’s waist and still deep inside Kuai. “Glad to hear that.”

“Horny old goat.”

“You love this horny old goat.”

“Yes, I do.” Kuai touched Hanzo’s bearded cheek and angled his face in for a deep kiss.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Xellychan and all the thirsty Scorpsub hoes on Discord.


End file.
